Full Of Grace
by Summers-Spirit
Summary: Ten years ago, Sam and Dean lost someone very special to them.  Special in different ways.  Now, suddenly, she's back and able to reveal herself to the boys.  But why now?  And is she really the same?  Futurefic, slightly AU.  Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Notes: This is my third fic, my second Supernatural one. It may be a little hard to follow, but I promise, in time things will come together. This prologue came to me one day after too much sugar was digested and stuck with me until I wrote it down. I sent it to a friend of mine (the wonderfully gorgeous Tay) who told me I should stick with it. So I did, and this is the result. Give it a chance, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Prologue: 

Phoenix, Arizona. 

The Impala sped along a small side street, Dean glancing in the rear view mirror every five second to check on his passengers. He knew Bex and the baby were ok, but they weren't safe until they got out of this state.

A war had started. Hell was breaking out all over Arizona. They didn't know how or why, but they had to stop it. His first priority though, was to get his daughter and her mother out of the crossfire.

"We're almost out. Bobby told me none of the other states were under attack."

"Dean, we can't just leave all these people here!"

Dean looks over at Sam, seeing the same determination set on his brother's face.

"We'll come back, Sammy. But we gotta get Bex and the baby out of here."

Sam twists in his seat to look at Bex, watching her smile down at the tiny bundle in her arms. His stomach flip flops a little, like it always does when he looks at her. Over a year, she'd been hunting with them. And he still hadn't told her how he felt. Of course, it hadn't exactly been a smooth ride. There was the small problem of her carrying Dean's child for nine months after a drunken night of sex. He turns and stares straight ahead again.

"Fine."

Dean glances in the mirror one more time. He had a daughter. He still couldn't believe it, never thought he'd be a father in a million years. Of course, the way it happened wasn't how he imagined either, but still….he was a daddy. He's jolted out of his thoughts when he looks back at the road. He slams on the brakes, the car swerving slightly before it finally comes to a halt. He stares at the large, glowing ball of red light in the middle of the road.

Bex looks up from her daughter's pale face and her eyes widen. She'd seen this light before. In her dreams. Nightmares that made her wake up screaming. She'd been told a few months ago she had a destiny, but she wasn't told what it was. Until now. Because as she stared at that ball of light, she knew exactly what needed to be done.

Dean slowly gets out of the car, looking over at his brother as he does the same. He looks back at the light as it grows brighter for a moment, his eyes widening as a demon breaks free and hurries off in the other direction.

"It's the source!"

"Dean, how do we stop it?"

Sam looks at his brother, trying not to let the terror show on his face. He frowns as he sees Bex getting out of the car carefully, her daughter still in her arms.

"You guys don't stop it. I do."

Dean turns to look at her, anger flashing in his eyes for a moment.

"You're insane, Bex."

She smiles sadly and moves forward, staring at the light before turning to face them.

"Maybe. But think about it. My nightmares? Those messages I've been getting? My destiny? I know it now. This is it."

"It's suicide."

"No. Suicide only happens when you want to die. I don't want to die, Sam. Believe me. But I have to stop this."

She steps forward, handing the tiny baby over to Dean and looking up at him, into his eyes.

"She may have been the result of one stupid night…but I wouldn't change it for anything. She means the world to me, Dean. And so do you."

She kisses his cheek softly and steps back, looking at him as he struggles to hold back his tears.

"You mean everything to me too, Bex."

She smiles and places a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Be safe, little one. Mommy will always love you. And you'll find me whenever you need to."

She takes a shaky breath and walks over to Sam, standing in front of him. He goes to speak, but she holds up a hand.

"No, Sammy. My turn. I should have been honest with you from the start, because now…we've missed out on so much time to be happy. But my life…honesty always meant pain. So I kept quiet. And for that, I'm sorry. Not telling you how I felt has to be one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, and I hope you can forgive me for it. But I'm in love with you. I have been since I met you. And I should have said it, should have shown it, and now I finally have and it's too late."

Sam stares into her eyes for a moment, fighting to keep his emotions in check. He pulls her closer to him and kisses her passionately, never wanting to let her go. The kiss felt perfect, the way their bodies fit together. But he knew it had to end. He feels her wrap her arms around him, returning the kiss and he loses his fight, the tears flowing freely. He eventually pulls back and rests his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Bex. Always."

Bex smiles sadly and wipes his tears away, then takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the ball of light.

"Wait!"

Bex stops and turns to face Dean. She watches as he looks at the baby girl in his arms then back at her.

"She doesn't have a name."

Bex smiles again and looks at him for a moment before answering.

"You already know what to call her."

She turns again, her hands shaking. She curls them into fists and closes her eyes before taking that final step forward. She does not cry out at the pain, just lets the heat engulf her and then fades into the darkness.

Dean turns away, shielding himself and his daughter as the light grows larger and brighter. He hears Sam let out a choked sob and closes his eyes. Suddenly, the light fades and all he can hear is the sounds of the night. He opens his eyes and looks down at the bundle in his arms, still sleeping peacefully.

Sam swallows as he sees the body left on the ground. He slowly starts forward until he stands over her. She looked as though she was lost in a dreamless sleep. He bends down and gently lifts her up before walking back to the car.

☼☼☼☼☼

One week later:

A plain looking girl with pale skin and long, dark black hair stands just inside the gates of the cemetery. She smiles sadly as she watches the two men standing at the grave. One of them was holding a small child, the other a bunch of flowers. A tear runs down her cheek as the taller man places the flowers at the grave and she brushes it away with the back of her hand. She wants to approach them, to tell them it will be ok, but she knows she mustn't. It's the rules. She chose this path should anything happen to her, and she had to live with the consequences of that choice. Her smile fades a little as she catches the eyes of the little girl. She knows the child can see right into the depths of her soul, she can see exactly who she is. She allows the girl a glimpse, before turning and heading for the gates.

Sam wipes some tears off his face and looks at his brother.

"Are you sure it's time to go?"

"Yeah. It's what she would have wanted. What about you?"

"I think you're right."

Dean nods and looks at Sam. He knew it hurt, he was feeling the same pain. He watches Sam look at his little girl as she lay in his arms, and frowns.

"What?"

"What's she staring at, Dean?"

Dean follows his daughter's gaze, seeing a pretty girl with long black hair leaving the cemetery. He feels something tug at him for a moment, and then it vanishes. He shrugs and looks at Sam.

"Probably just a squirrel."

"Right."

Dean looks at the grave marker one last time and smiles a little, then looks down at his daughter.

"Alright, Lily. Where are we going next?"

* * *

**Ok, how confused are you? Remember, this was just a prologue. The next chapter will begin ten years after these events. And a lot of things will fall into place.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. They keep me writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Notes: This is my third fic, my second Supernatural one. It may be a little hard to follow, but I promise, in time things will come together. This prologue came to me one day after too much sugar was digested and stuck with me until I wrote it down. I sent it to a friend of mine (the wonderfully gorgeous Tay) who told me I should stick with it. So I did, and this is the result. Give it a chance, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1:

Seven Years Later

Dean watches with a smile as Lily concentrates hard on doing her homework. He looks up as the door to the diner opens, watching a woman walk inside. He frowns slightly, thinking she looked familiar, but he shrugs it off and looks back at his daughter.

"How's it going, kid?"

"Um….think I've got it."

Dean picks up the book as she slides it over to him, checking the work.

"Looks good."

"Do I get my treat now?"

He laughs and turns to signal one of the waitresses. He freezes suddenly, staring at the woman who had entered a moment ago. He could've sworn there was someone else sitting on that chair when he turned around….but no, he had to be imagining it. He smiles at the waitress as she walks over. He looks at Lily.

"Go for it."

"Pancakes!"

The waitress smiles and nods, she already knew what the order would be. Every afternoon this week they've been in, the little girl doing her schoolwork, the father helping out and drinking his coffee. She'd tried flirting a few times, but to no avail.

"They won't be long, guys…"

Dean watches her walk off then smiles at his daughter.

Across the diner, the young woman sat watching them, her heart almost breaking. She should be sitting there with them, helping Lily with her homework. Seven years….that's how long it had been since that tragic night. And now…they'd sent her back to be with the Winchesters again. But as always…the reason was never good.

She waits a short while until the girl has finished her pancakes, then she gets up and heads for their booth. She takes a shaky breath and sits down, the air almost leaving her lungs when she looks into Dean's eyes.

"Uh…we hadn't quite finished here."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But we need to talk."

He frowns and glances at Lily, his hand twitching a little on the table.

"Listen lady, we don't know you. And we don't want any trouble…"

She sighs, knowing there was only one way she'd get through to him.

"You do know me, Dean."

"How the hell do you know my name? Actually, you know what? Don't answer that….We're leaving, and don't even try to follow us."

He stands up and takes Lily's hand, hurrying out of the diner with her. He glances back over his shoulder, frustration and annoyance coursing through him as he sees the woman following them.

"Lily, get in the car, ok?"

Lily nods and climbs into the Impala, watching her dad out the window. She always did what he said, he'd never hidden what they do from her and she trusted him. She watches her dad cross his arms as the woman approaches.

"You've got five minutes to get away from us or I call the cops."

"They're more likely to arrest you than help you, Dean. Sam as well, wherever he is."

"What do you want?"

"Your help."

"Not really into helping strange people who follow my family."

She sighs and looks down, concentrating for a moment, removing the glamour that hides her true appearance from him. She looks up, seeing his eyes widen, watching him back up until he hits the car.

"Dean…I'm sorry…but this was the only way to get you to understand."

"Who the hell are you?"

"You know exactly who I am."

Dean shakes his head, staring at the girl in front of him. It couldn't be…she was dead. Seven years ago, he'd watched her die. He'd raised their daughter on his own, managed to help his brother grieve over his lost love. This could not be happening…

"Bex?"

She smiles and nods. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"I missed you, Dean. But…I need your help."

**Reviews make the world go round :)**


End file.
